Poison
by Inashi-Ecchinu
Summary: Shizuo listens to great advice to poison Izaya's food. His poison dealer is Erika though...How will that effect on Izaya?  Rated M for 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAA!" A loud roar could've been heard in the centre of Ikebukuro.

"Kyaaa! Did you hear that, boys? They're gonna fight!" Erika pressed her face to Russian Sushi's window to see what's happening on the street.

Kyohei Kadota sighed heavily.

"A day like everyday in Ikebukuro."

Today wasn't going to be like others though.

The door opened rapidly and a petite, pale silhouette burst into the restaurant and hid behind the tall advertiser, making him almost drop all the leaflets he was holding.

"Privyet, Simon!" Grinned Izaya, clinging to Simon's back.

"Whoa, whoa! Izaya? What are you…"

"GET BACK HERE, FLEA!"

Shizuo burst into the restaurant as well, making the door hit the wall with a loud noise that made everyone twitch.

"You're faster than I thought, Shizu-chan!"

"Izaya…" Shizuo approached to Izaya, who was still using Simon as a man shield. Blonde brute was holding a plucked off street sign.

"Wait, wait, boys. My bar is not a battlefield. You're ordering sushi, or get out." Simon glanced at both.

"Oh, actually, I'm ordering something~ It's my lunch time!" Izaya smirked at the blonde bartender, making him growl.

"Horosho!" The giant advertiser smiled "What's your order?"

Shizuo turned away and walked to the door, dragging the street sign behind him.

"A-Ah! Shizu-chan, wait!" Erika, who was observing the whole action giggling like crazy, stood up and walked to him.

Blonde brute twitched as he heard how the girl called him.

"What do you want, Karisawa?"

Erika smirked mischievously, giving Shizuo a cold shiver.

"You want to kill Izaya, don't you?"

Blonde nodded slowly.

"How about you poison his food with something?" Asked Erika, trying to not giggle.

"Poison…food?"

"Yeah! I have something perfect for him…" Erika lowered her voice "It won't actually kill him, but the effects may be interesting…"

Shizuo raised his eyebrow.

"But he will be suffering, right?"

"As heck~!"

Erika handed him a small bottle, making sure Kadota, Saburo and Walker won't notice it. Shizuo took the bottle, and walked to Izaya's table.

"I saw it…" Whispered Walker, when Erika sat back on her place. "What did you give him?"

"GHB."

Walker spitted out his sushi on Kadota, while Erika laughed like an evil genius.

"Yo, flea."

Izaya looked up on with a maki roll in his mouth what was making him look absurdly. He swallowed sushi then glared at Shizuo.

"What do you want, Shizu-chan? You're destroying my appetite, you know…"

Blonde leaned over him, so his nose was just few inches from Izaya's.

"You sodding flea…I'm destroying your appetite, huh?"

Izaya smirked, not noticing Shizu's hands opening the bottle behind his back.

"Why yes, Shizu-chan, you are. Could you get off me? Seeing your face is enough, your disgusting cigarette smell makes me want to barf.

Shizuo glared at him, pouring whole bottle into his rice.

"I wish you choke with your food, asshole."

He stood up, quickly hiding bottle to his pocket and sitting down next to Erika.

"Simon! Come here for a minute. After all, I'm ordering something."

"Wow! A lot of clients today!"

Shizuo, Erika and Walker couldn't eat. They were just staring at every little move of Izaya. Kadota and Saburo started ignoring them after asking why they're not eating over three times.

After 15 minutes, finally, the pale brunette, looking even more pale than usual, finished eating. Simon walked up to him to take his plate. Shizuo saw Izaya saying something in Russian to him, then a shade of worry on black man's face.

"The show's beginning…" Snorted Erika.

Izaya got up, and tried to go to the door, staggering like drunk. Now not only Shizuo and co. was staring at him, but all clients.

He did few more steps, but tripped, catching nearest table.

"Is this agony?" mumbled the strongest man in Ikebukuro, but no one answered him, too busy with staring at Izaya.

"Hell…What's happening with me…I can't control my own body…yet it feels so awesome…" Muttered brunette, with psycho smile on his face, trying to stand up again.

"Erika…are you sure it was a poison?" Asked Shizuo. Erika hissed as Kadota death glared at her.

"You poisoned Izaya's food?"

"Eerr…" Erika coughed, but everybody's attention focused on the Informant again, as he managed to leave the restaurant.

Shizuo stood up and ran after him.

"_It's not like I am worrying. I just wanna see his suffering.__"_

He saw the flea turning into some empty alley. He followed him.

Izaya was leaning on the wall, panting. His pale face went ruddy and sweaty now, still with psychotic smile on it.

"Izaya-kun…?"

Izaya jumped and looked at him.

"S-Shiz-chan…" Brunette approached him "Shizu-chan…"

"…Izaya? What the hell? "

"I feel so freaking awesome…"

"Awesome? What…You're not supposed to!" Shizuo stepped back. The hell that Karisawa brat gave him?

Izaya grabbed Shizu's shirt, pulling him closer, and purred. _Purred._

One of his hands slid down bleached blonde's back, groping his _ass. _

-IZAYA WHAT THE HELL? – Shizuo struggled to get out of sneaky Informant's grisp, but the petite guy was surprisingly strong, as for a drugged person.

Izaya pressed his body to Shizuo's. Blonde gulped as he felt hard bulge grazing his own crotch.

_Holy crap._

_Seriously, what WAS that drug?_

Informant looked up at him, with sick, scaring desire in his bloody red eyes.

_"Shizu-chan, I want you…"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Shizu-chan, I want you…"

Shizuo finally managed to push him away and throw at the nearest wall.

"Izaya you psycho! Don't even dare to touch me!"

"Come on, Shizzy! Let's have some fun! Since you wanted it in the first place…"

Shizuo froze.

"What, I'm an Informant, after all…" Right now Izaya looked completely normal, and not drugged at all. That face. That annoying face.

Shizuo really wanted to throw something at him now, but he couldn't get away from the odd shock. The flea knew he's going to be poisoned, and let him do this…? Something definitely was wrong on here.

"I-If you're not going to die, I'm getting outta here." Blonde turned away, but Izaya jumped to him and grabbed his hand, with the weird drugged smile again.

"Shizu-chan, I want fun!"

Before the man could reply, brunette pushed his tongue into his mouth in an overpassionate kiss. Izaya pulled Shizuo's head by hair, forcing him to kiss back.

"IZAYA!" Yelled Shizuo, when they finally broke the kiss to get some air.

"If you wanted to do me, you could've just say, Shizu-chan" Whispered Izaya, nuzzling in Shizuo's neck. 'Shizu-chan' blushed. It felt nice, if not looking at the fact it was IZAYA, or actually, Izaya on crack. If he wasn't pretending, that's it.

"I never wanted to "do" you…That Karisawa brat fooled me, that's all, flea." Growled blonde.

Informant ignored that, kissing and sucking on his neck, making Shizuo struggle with the urge to kick him far away to Australia.

Suddenly, the obvious though came to Shizuo's mind: _"Why can't I just throw a sign at him, or something?"_

_Why? Why c__an't I move?_

" …Because killing him at this state wouldn't be satisfying enough. Too easy for me." He muttered almost inaudibly, answering himself.

"Satisfying…?"

Izaya purred again, right to Shizuo's ear, moving his hand to his crotch, making blonde hiss like a cat.

"Get your hands off me, fucking fag!"

…But Izaya's hand already was in his pants.

"Shizu-chaaan, I always wondered your size~"

Shizuo glared at him.

"Bigger than yours, anyway."

Brunette ignored this comment as well.

In next two secs, he was kneeling in front of Shizu, unbuckling his belt.

Ikebukuro's Strongest Man's mind was all:

_WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF_

at the moment. Any other word couldn't describe that.

"I see you're enjoying it" Izaya poked his now half-erected groin, with a completely innocent, oblivious face.

"The fuck…I am not!" – Shizuo blushed even more.

Izaya unzipped his pants with his teeth, grinning maliciously.

"I'm gonna suck Shizu-chan off~" Announced Izaya innocently. The sudden fear of his cock being bitten off flashed through blonde's head, as the sly informant managed to take it outta his pants.

"You little, sodding m—Uh! What the…" Apparently Izaya was now stroking it, to make Shizuo _enjoy_ more. Even if the said was keep repeating to hisself that he's _not_ enjoying that. He still wasn't moving an inch, though.

A minute later, drugged boy did the first lick, making Shizuo flinch. He swirled his tongue around the cock's

Head rakishly, and eventually began to suck.

An odd shiver went through Shizuo's body. He still had no idea why he's letting Izaya do that, but it felt good, _goddamn good._

Brunette was now sucking harder, moving along the length. He seemed happy, looking up from time to time. Shizu was letting out small gasps, trying to not moan, since, after all, they still was in the centre of city, but at some moments it was difficult. Oh God. How embarrassing the situation was.

As Izaya quickened his moves, Shizuo moaned without hiding it. He was just about to wonder on how long will he last without coming, when Izaya, _that freaking flea_…stopped, groaning as well:

"Shizu-chaaan…! I want _sex_…"

The so-called Shizu-chan, glared at him with the worst of his glares, for stopping this pleasure, but in a moment he sighed, offering Izaya hand to help him get up.

Pale guy let out a quiet "Yay~" when the blonde almost _threw _him on the wall, pressed to it,and managed to unzip his pants from behind, and since it included a lot of blindfold groping, cracked Izaya was even happier.

When the unnecessary clothes were removed, Shizuo just thrust himself into the younger man, without the whole preparations fuss. Izaya let out a loud cry, which was actually nice to hear, after years of annoyance, thought Shizuo.

"U-Uhhh, Shizu! T-That…uhhh…"

"…Hurts?"

Izaya shook head with a pout, but his pout didn't last long according to that Shizuo started moving in him.

"Ah-hhn…"

With every next thrust it was getting less painful, and more and more pleasant for both sides. Shizuo even forgot he was supposed to hurt Izaya, it just felt so good, especially when that louse was moaning "Shizu-chan~!" with that drugged voice of him.

That they were in the city centre wasn't important anymore.

And as Shizuo's moves were getting faster and harder, Izaya screamed his name once again, reaching his climax. In a moment his 'attacker' came too, gritting his teeth in embarrassment. Izaya rested his forehead on the cold, brick wall. He was panting, sweated, but his face seemed seriously…happy. He was feeling Shizu-chan's breathe on his neck.

That was just awesome.

"THAT WAS JUST AWESOME!"

Erika burst into Russian Sushi, throwing camera at Togusa, hitting him on head, and dragging Walker by his sleeve.

"What was so awesome?" Frowned Togusa, rubbing his poor head.

"THEY DID IT! THEY REALLY DID IT!"

Erika's face was red, and her eyes were shining with quite manic flare. Meanwhile Walker looked quite traumatized.

"Who did what? Don't tell me Shizuo killed THE POOR IZAYA WHO GOT DRUGGED BY _SOMEONE_…" Kadota glared at Erika.

"THEY HAD S—"

Walker covered her mouth, and all people sitting in the sushi bar stared at them.

"Just look at the photos…" Sighed the otaku boy.

Kadota and Togusa looked at each other, shrugged then turned the camera on.

Oh, how wonderful to hear was this horrifying scream that went through Tokyo as they've seen the photos.

"Thanks, Karisawa-chan. You're such an useful ally, you know. I appreciate you."

"Oh that was no problem at all!" The girl giggled. "But..hmm…I'm just still wondering. If it wasn't real GHB, what was it? Water?"

"Indeed."

Silence.

After few minutes, the guy broke it:

"But what's still amazing me...you seriously don't want any money?"

She shook her head.

"As long as you let me keep the copies of the photos."

He smirked.

"Izaya Orihara always keeps his promises. Just don't send them to the newspaper, kay?" He laughed, but stopped immediately as he saw her face.

"Oops."

"…Karisawa, _what do you mean by 'oops'..._ ?"

**The end. :'D Lol this fic sucked. Please forgive me, it was my first DRRR fic.**


End file.
